Young Love
by everclearbabe
Summary: Rosalie remenisces about how she first met Emmett, back when they were at kindergarten. RxE A/H A/U Done as part of a mini comp with a friend of mine, the winner is up to YOU!


**We've done another one! This time the rules were pretty much the same, but the story is completely different!  
1. The story must be about how Rosalie and Emmett first met at kindergarten.  
2. There must be at least 1000 words. There can be more, but no less.  
3. The ten words that must be included are:**

**- sandpit  
- cookie  
- stick  
- gum  
- envelope  
- incident  
- clock  
- dictionary  
- analyst  
- hospital**

**Young Love**

"There you go **cookie**. All better" I cooed to the child as I put my instruments down and helped the little girl off the bed. She was a cute little girl, about five years old. She had lovely copper hair hanging in ringlets around her face. She smiled shyly at me; I guessed it was her way of saying thanks.

"Thank you Doctor Hale. I think Esme's learnt her lesson now" her mother said as she half scolded her daughter. I had just successfully removed the bead she had skilfully wedged up her nose. This was a common problem with young children. I should know.

After seeing the patient leave I went over to the reception desk. I filled the patient's chart in quickly, before filing it with the **incident** report for the coding **analysts** to deal with. I looked up, noticed the **clock** and decided it was time for lunch. As I made my way to the cafeteria, my mind started to drift back to my childhood. The girl with the bead up her nostril reminded me of how I had met Emmett. The boy I had fallen in love with.

We were at kindergarten and we were outside playing in the playground before class started.

I had a few daisies, some buttercups and a couple of dandelions that I had just picked, laying in a line in front of me. I looked up from my pretty flower collection when I heard Jasper crying. With a huff I made my way over to him. He was my older twin brother, but I was the one who ended up looking after him all the time.

He was knelt in the **sandpit**, and there were the ruins of a sandcastle in front of him.

"What's wrong now jasper?" I asked, hands on hips.

"He stepped on my sandcastle" he sniffed. Pointing at some boy that was walking away giggling.

I huffed again and followed the boy. He was already quite big for a kindergarten kid, and had short black curly hair. But I was Rosalie Hale and everyone did as I told them. If he wasn't nice to me, I'd stick **gum **in his hair like I had done with that stupid Bella girl.

"Hey!" I called. He stopped walking but didn't turn straight away. I saw his giggling stop, and when he did turn around he looked really guilty.

"You owe Jasper a pology" I demanded, crossing my arms as I finished the last few feet between us.

He didn't answer. Instead he looked at jasper then looked back at me.

"Is he your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Eww! That's gross! No. He's my brother" I explained, shaking my pigtails in disgust. The boys face seemed to lighten up.

"You're really pretty" he grinned.

"I know" I smiled back. I loved it when people recognised my prettiness. He wasn't so bad looking either. When he grinned cute dimples appeared on his cheeks.

"I'm Emmett" he said.

"I'm Rosalie" something about this boy was making me a bit shy and I couldn't think of anything more to say.

As if to save me from my sudden unprecedented shyness, the teacher, Mrs. Weber, started calling everyone into class.

"It's my first day here." Emmett told me as we walked in through the door.

"You can sit with me if you like" I offered. For some reason I wanted to keep him close to me. Even though he made me feel weird and awkward.

We sat down together at one of the big circular tables, with my usual friends.

"this is Jasper, my twin brother" I said, introducing them. Jasper was still pouting and instead of saying hello, he stuck his tongue out at Emmett. "and this is Edward, his boyfriend"

"not my boyfriend Rosalie!" Jasper shouted. "he's my friend that is a boy." Edward just giggled and waved at Emmett.

"and this is Alice, my bestest friend." I said ignoring my brother. "she's Jasper's girlfriend" I almost sang, just to wind him up. Alice was grinning, and instead of embarrassing jasper like I wanted to, he was just grinning back.

I couldn't help notice Emmett's cute dimples appear when he smiled at everyone, chuckling at the way me and Jasper bickered.

"Edward's super clever" Jasper boasted. "He even reads the **dictionary.**"

"nu-uh!" Edward giggled in response. As Alice giggled and shook her head at Jasper, Emmett whispered into my ear.

"What's a dishionary?"

I giggled too, and then the teacher started telling us what we were going to do today. As Halloween was coming, we were going to make cards with ghosts and pumpkins on the front for our parents.

I showed Emmett where the coloured paper was and pulled out some black, orange and white sheets. Then we got the PVA glue and safety scissors. Following the teacher's instructions, we drew our shapes on the paper and cut them out carefully, then used the glue to **stick **the pieces to cards bit by bit. Edward was really good at cutting and his pumpkin looked much better than mine. I made plans to try and sabotage it later.

When we had finished, we were given an **envelope** to put the card in. then we were allowed to go and play with the toys in the corner.

Leaving Emmett with the boys, I followed Alice over to the play mat, and we got out a game. There were marbles everywhere.

Emmett came over a few minutes later and asked if he could play with us. Then Jasper came over. Edward had gone to play with Bella, the girl I didn't like. She had brought in a doll from home once and I had been told off for playing with it without asking. Since then I had never liked her. Especially because Edward liked her more than me.

I stopped watching them when I heard Emmett's chuckle again. Jasper was showing off to him my sticking a marble up each side of his nose, then blowing them out again. Then jasper stopped laughing.

"its stuck!" he shouted. "I cant get it out!"

"you're so stupid Jasper" I said, as Emmett just kept laughing. He looked like he might wet himself if he didn't stop soon.

Alice had already run off to get Mrs. Weber and was on her way back, pulling her by the hand.

"oh no jasper, what have you done now?" she said.

As he walked off with the teacher to see the nurse, Alice following, her face looking worry stricken, Emmett leant over to me. He had laughed so much he had hiccups and they made him giggle even more as he tried to talk.

finally he managed to get out, "your brother's funny."

I smiled at him, glad he had enjoyed watching my brother suffer too. Then he took my hand.

"I like you" he grinned.

Beep Beep Beep.

I shook my head, coming out of my reverie to the sound of my phone. It took me a couple of seconds to remember I was back in the **hospital.** It had been twenty minutes and I hadn't even touched my lunch.

I got up and left the canteen, checking my phone as I went. It was Emmett.  
_  
You'll never guess what Jasper's done. We're on our way into ER. Love you babe_

I rushed off to the ER to see them coming in.

"oh jasper." I sighed in annoyance. "what have you done this time?"

* * *

**A/N I _really _struggled with this one!! Please let me know what you think, and if you have any other ideas, let us know!**

**Check out Bee's story on:** www. fanfiction. net/s/5328447/1/ **(take out the spaces)**

**I am shameless, and I shall beg for your votes!**


End file.
